Touched
by Rome102
Summary: Jack was left alone. Bobby came back.


Title: Touched  
Author: Rome  
Rating: R (for violence/adult problems/ complicated)  
Pairing: Jack/Bobby  
Word Count: 2085  
Summary: Jack was left alone. Bobby came back.  
Warnings: First story, very weird, probably not what you guys expect it to be. I'm thinking about rewriting the end.

I own nothing at all!

**i love you like a brother  
and i love you like a child  
and i love you like a lover  
and i love you dumb and colorblind**

Jack looked at his reflection and nodded to himself. The dark-red blood on his white skin made him look pale, too pale. The sorrow in his eyes made him feel sorry for himself. He didn't mean to, it just sorta happened. His bones ached. Jack moved his right hand down to the sink, for then to turn on the water. Cold water washed away the blood and with it the feeling of guilt. Jack wanted to take it all back, he wished it never really happened, but on the other hand, he was glad it did. It made him feel better. He was sick, and he knew it, but it made him feel better.

Out in the dirty living room Jack could smell the nasty smell of blood. He looked at the meatloaf lying on the floor. He looked like a big open wound. 'God, have I killed Bobby Mercer?'

Earlier…

"Hey Bobby, how are you?" Jack asked curious. Bobby smiled, he had been gone for quite some time now, doing God knows what.

Actually Bobby had been out for several days already, but that was a little detail none of the Mercer brothers needed to know. Now he just wanted to get home to his apartment in Detroit, not far away from his mother's house.

After Ma died, Angel and Sofi had married and moved to Ireland, of all places. Jerry had gotten his third child, and since Bobby was running around, working here and there, Jack was pretty much being alone. He had tried out being a rock star, but after some months travelling around the world with the band, he figured it wasn't really working out for him, so he moved back home. Deep down hoping for _him_ to come back too.

So when Bobby actually made the phone call, Jack couldn't wait. He ran around in the house, up and down the stairs, back and forth in the kitchen, not wanting to wait a second longer.

**and i love you like a mother  
even after all you've done  
and i love you like no other  
but i know  
youre not the one... **

The sound of Bobby's wracked car in the drive way woke Jack up. He had been waiting in the kitchen till his head dropped to the table and he fell asleep.

Bobby made his way through the high grass growing outside. No one had bothered looking after the garden, which annoyed him a bit. The house was just as he remembered it, but something was new. He couldn't tell what though.

Inside Bobby took his hat off and placed his jacket in the closet. It was really warm inside so he took his hood sweater off too. The TV was on in the living room, and he could smell the hot coffee.

"Jack? Jack, you home?" he asked out loud from the living room. Jack came sleepy out from the kitchen, his forehead full of patterns from the table. Just by looking at Bobby, Jack's eyes turned big and you could almost feel the happiness coming from them.

"Bobby…" he whispered. Bobby saw Jack wanted to hug him, but he didn't really dare to. 'Why doesn't he dare?' Bobby thought. Before Jack used to hug and mess around all the time, so Bobby saw really no reason why Jack didn't do it now.

**and i loved you in bright orange  
and in violet and in green  
and i loved you in such colors  
as your eyes have never ever seen **

"Hey little man, wooah, you've grown", Bobby said, catching Jack in a hug. Jack closed his eyes, the little contact that he was used to made him feel weird, a mix of being nervous and wild desire.

"Are you hungry?" Jack managed to say. Bobby nodded, and followed Jack into the kitchen.

"So what's new?" he asked. Jack, with his back to Bobby, murmured something while he made some quick fast food. Jack didn't really want Bobby to know what was going on. After Bobby left he… just wanted to forget everything. Bobby looked up as if he read Jack's mind.

"You know you can tell me everything, right princess?" Jack nodded quiet and gave Bobby the plate with fast food. Bobby didn't say anything, but he knew something was wrong. Jack had a weird look in his eyes. He didn't look innocent anymore. He looked rough. Bobby didn't like that look on Jack, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to grab Jack and make him talk, but he knew that would be stupid. He knew that would ruin more than it would repair.

After eating in silence Bobby, moved in to the living room. The familiar sound of a hockey game started. Jack smiled to himself while he watched Bobby from the kitchen. Bobby hadn't changed much. The only thing that might had changed a bit was Bobby's body. He looked a bit more trained, if that could be possible. Jack followed Bobby shortly after washing the dishes. Bobby sat comfortable in the couch, left leg in the couch, and the right leg on the floor. His left hand held the couch, and his right hand held the remote control.

**and i loved the way you acted  
but your one trick pony's dead  
and i loved you unprotected  
but you only love in  
red**

Jack wanted to sit down beside him. Hold him and feel him. Jack wanted Bobby, he had always wanted Bobby, but now it was different. It was different since he was no longer a child. Jack wanted Bobby's touch.

"Are you gonna sit, or what?" Bobby said without taking his eyes off the TV. Jack placed himself on the floor, unsure why he did so.

"ow, come on man…" Bobby sighed. Jack stood up and sat down besides Bobby. They sat in silence for a long time; none of them looked at each other. Suddenly Jack turned to face Bobby.

"I missed you man". Bobby's smile disappeared. Jack's hand touched Bobby's cheek. He moved closer to Bobby.  
"I find it hard to tell you…" Jack started. Bobby didn't say anything, just waited.  
"I…" Jack leaned forward, close enough to feel Bobby's breath. It was now or never, he thought. Their lips met slowly. Bobby looked like he was in shock. Jack's hands locked themselves behind Bobby's head, and before he realized it he sat in Bobby's lap. He opened his mouth in a heated kiss. Jack's tongue was in Bobby's mouth before Bobby quite understood what was going on. Jack's hands found their way to Bobby's sweater and started to rub his hands over Bobby's hard chest, before he took Bobby's sweater off.

**i know its dark for good  
i never listen when i should  
you only see in black and white  
so go on back to your own kind  
and i'll go back to mine**

Bobby moaned in surprise and desire. Jack started working on Bobby's neck, found the soft spots. He wanted to make Bobby beg for more, make him scream his name. Jack wanted to show Bobby how much he loved him. Jack's hands went for Bobby's jeans while his tongue worked on Bobby's nipples.

"No…" Bobby whispered. "Jack, stop… not right…" Jack opened Bobby's jeans and dragged them down, so Bobby was only sitting in his boxer. All of a sudden Bobby smacked Jack in the face, and jumped up.

"What the fuck Jack?!" Bobby gasped. Jack looked hurt. His eyes full of desire, sorrow and pain. Bobby held one hand over his mouth, looking shocked and surprised.  
"What the fuck Jack?" He said again, a bit calmer now. Jack just looked at him. Bobby could feel his anger building up.  
"Talk to me" he demanded. Jack didn't answer. Before Bobby could stop himself he went over to Jack and lifted him up from the couch. Abrupt, out from nowhere Jack's eyes changed. Bobby watched him carefully. He had never seen anything like this before. Jack's eyes were so full of rage and hate.  
"What happened to you?" Bobby asked worried. Jack cracked, hot tears burned. He started to scream, threaten and curse. Bobby didn't do anything. He didn't yell back, and he sure as hell wouldn't hit Jack. Even though he suspected that was what Jack wanted him to do.

"Act fucking normal!" Jack screamed, even more frustrated since Bobby didn't do anything.  
"Can't you hear me Bobby? Act fucking normal, damn it!" He threw the remote control at Bobby, but Bobby didn't throw it back.  
"For fucks sake Bobby!" Jack cried. Bobby turned around to pick up his sweater. There was no reason for him to stay here right now, the best thing he could do was to walk away.

While Bobby turned his back, Jack could see the ink printed in Bobby. _**No Mercy, **_Jack felt the anger and the rage he had only seen in Bobby before.  
"Don't you turn you back on me, Bobby!" he screamed. Bobby didn't answer, which made Jack lose it. Jack ran over to Bobby and started to hit him. Not hard, just so that he could get a reaction. But Bobby didn't want to hit back. Bobby new Jack had problems, and he knew that sometimes the only good solution was to get it out. Besides Bobby could stand some few punches from his little brother.

Jack used his height to smash Bobby into the wall. A little "ouch" came out from Bobby, but he didn't say anything more. He just looked at Jack.

"It's your fault!" Jack cried.  
"Hadn't you left me alone would none of this shit have happened in the first place!" Jack gave Bobby a solid hook in his face, followed by an uppercut, a right hook, a new uppercut and two straight in the face. Bobby started to see vaguely. Jack didn't notice that Bobby started to get problems with standing up. He didn't notice Bobby's sad look, and he didn't notice all the blood.

All that Jack felt was some kind of a relief, some kind of a drug. He was surprised how he could let all his anger, rage and sorrows just explode.

Bobby was easy that way, he had always just exploded and moved on. Jack didn't explode, he just hided it, but deep inside, it didn't disappear.

Bobby couldn't take anymore and went straight to the floor. It was about then Jack understood what he was doing. His hands were red and sore from all the hitting, fuck, he felt dizzy. He ran up the stairs headed for the bathroom.

**i love you like a brother  
and i love you like a child  
and i love you like a lover  
and i love you dumb and colorblind**

Jack looked at his reflection and nodded to himself. The dark-red blood on his white skin made him look pale, too pale. The sorrow in his eyes made him feel sorry for himself. He didn't mean to, it just sorta happened. His bones ached. Jack moved his right hand down to the sink, for then to turn on the water. Cold water washed away the blood and with it the feeling of guilt. Jack wanted to take it all back, he wished it never really happened, but on the other hand, he was glad it did. It made him feel better. He was sick, and he knew it, but it made him feel better.

After everyone left, Jack had been having some trouble. He was never a person who could handle to be alone. It started to tear him apart and his past started to get back on him.

Jack cried some few tears before he walked down the stairs. Bobby was still on the floor. This was the first time Jack had seen him like this, so helpless and wounded. Bobby did it for Jack, so much Jack understood. He wasn't stupid enough to think otherwise. Bobby _could_ have stopped Jack, but Bobby wouldn't. Because Bobby knew, that when Jack was finished he would feel much better, and he could start over again.

**and i love you like a mother  
even after all she's done  
and i love you like no other  
but i know youre not the one...**

Jack walked over to Bobby and took his hand. He thought he could see a little smile on Bobby's lips. "I'm not sorry Bobby." Jack whispered. "Thank you".


End file.
